The present invention relates to a ball-screw assembly isolator, and more particularly to a ball-screw assembly isolator having a retaining member exerting an axial force in an axial direction upon a first compressible member and a second compressible member.
Electrically assisted steering systems may produce noise as the rotary motion of a motor is converted into linear motion by a ball-nut assembly. However, the steering system may need to meet specific noise level requirements. Thus, the noise created by the ball-nut assembly may need to be reduced. In one approach to reduce the amount of noise created by the ball-nut assembly, an elastomeric material may be provided, which surrounds the nut of the ball-nut assembly. The elastomeric material is used not only as a noise suppressor, but also as a torque drive system. While the elastomeric material generally provides adequate noise suppression, sometimes the elastomeric material may slip during relatively heavy loading. The noise suppressor may also be susceptible to contaminants.